Nino knows all
by Avengersisendgame
Summary: It says it in the title. (Rated T for minor swearing)


Hello. I am Nino Lahiffe. I'm 39 years old and I hold the turtle Miraculous.

I am bestfriends to Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Alya Césaire Lahiffe, who is also my wife.

And... I know all. It all started when I was 15 years old.

Age: 15

There is no doubt that Marinette and Adrien are our cities beloved hero's. How did I find out exactly? Easy.. I saw them both de-transform in the same alleyway without them both seeing eachother... de-transform. This is how it went down.

I was walking into a alleyway, I was sad because I had just had a fight with Alya. I told her not to go out into the danger zone while an akuma is loose, but she wouldn't listen so we kept bickering until she ran off. Then out of the corner of my left eye I see Chat noir drop down at the end of the alleyway and I instantly hide into a big box that was sitting there and peeked my head out.

Then I saw ladybug who dropped down further on my right.. then.. they de-tranformed at the same damn TIME and started to walk away like nothing happened. I almost screamed in shock.. then calmed down because seriously who else would Ladybug and Chat noir be?

"Oh hey Marinette.. fancy.. seeing you here.." Adrien chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Dude..." I whispered and mentally slapped myself in the face.

"Gah! I mean.. A-ah Hi A-Adrien! W-what are y-you doing here??" She stammered.

"Oh um.. I was just.. looking for.. Nino! Yes I was looking for Nino!" He exclaimed. "What about you?" He asked.

She squeaked. "Uhh.. I couldn't f-find Alya a-after Chat and I- .. I mean LADYBUG! fought t-the akuma! S-so I t-thought she might've.. g-gone in here..." Marinette said as Adrien gave her a funny look.

"Well um.. Maybe she's with Nino? Probably making out or something.." Adrien said, I frowned.

Is that what they think we do when we're alone? Like I mean.. sometimes we do.. I guess.. but still!

"Ohh Uh right! W-well I guess I'll g-go h-home then!" Marinette said then waved bye to him, before he could say anything, she ran out of the alleyway so he shrugged then walked out.

I jumped up out of the box and sighed.

"They'll realise someday.." I shrugged.

Age: 17

Betting..

Kim's bets

Alix bets

Kim _and_ Alix betting on Marinette and Adrien.

Kim bets 50 Euros that Marinette and Adrien won't ever get together, Alix thinks otherwise.

"Better get that money ready Kim! I might buy myself a new pair of rollarskates once I win." Alix smirked.

"Oh really? Well when I win the bet I'll buy myself some new runners so I can outrun your rollarskating in your old rollarskates!" He exclaimed. She huffed then walked to her seat.

There is Absolutely

Positivity

No

Fucking

Way

That Kim will win that bet.

And I know so

I sat down next to Adrien.. since we aren't in Ms bustier's class anymore, now Adrien and I sit on the table behind Marinette and Alya. I then noticed Adrien looking at Marinette.

"You okay bro?" I asked.

"I think I'm in love..." Adrien sighed. I smirked.. I'm pretty sure he thinks he didn't say that out loud.

"You realise you said that to me out loud?" I told him, he blinked at me.

"Uhhhh..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"So.. what's gotten you so interested in our dear friend Mari here?" I asked.. they must've figured out each other's identities! Or at least he has figured out hers.

"Well you know how I said I was in love with ladybug?-" he asked. Yes yes yes yes! He totally worked it out! "-well turns out it was just a celebrity crush.. I've just been starting to notice Marinette now.. she's so brave, kind, selfless and cute when she gets so flustered around me.. I wonder why.." he sighed in thought. No no no no! Can't Adrien not be an oblivious idiot and work out that first of all Marinette loves him! And second of all Marinette _is_ Ladybug!

"So you're saying you are in love with Marinette?" I asked and said it loud enough for...-

"NO NO NO! DID YOU JUST SAY THAT ADRIEN IS IN LOVE WITH MARINETTE? THIS IS ALL WRONG! ADRI-KINS IS SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME!" Chloè shrieked.

"Dude! You couldn't have been any louder!" Adrien exclaimed, then turned to a beet red Marinette.

"Adrien...in...love.. with... me? _ME?" Marinette exclaimed._

"Uh Uh.. I'm sorry if I got you upset Mari! Or if y-you're disappointed! Or if you don't love me back!" Adrien squeaked..

 _Thump_

oops.. Marinette just fainted.

"Oh uhh! Uh.. I'll take her to the infirmary." Adrien said then picked her up and rushed out the door.

Then I turned to look at my girlfriend Alya, sitting infront of me.. she could not stop laughing.

"Nino! Help me.. I think I'm gonna start crying!" She roared with laughter, So was most of the class except for Chloè, Sabrina and Nathaniel.

I was walking in the halls with Kim and Alix because I had Physics with them and I wasn't friends with anyone else in that class. We stopped walking when we heard some noises coming from the janitors closet.

"10 euros says it's two seniors making out." Kim said holding out his fist, Alix fist bumped him. "I'm up for that bet." She smirked.

We slowly walked up to the closet and opened it.

What we saw could most likely make Chloè scream so loud, it would literally obliterate all of our ears into dust.

It was Adrien and Marinette having a heated make-out session.

They stopped and turned to the 3 of us. "DUDE?!" Adrien shouted. I instantly shut the door.

"I'll be taking that 50 euros you were going to use for those new runners you wanted." Alix smirked at Kim.

"Alright... I'll give it to you tomorrow. But I want the 10 euros I just betted for." Kim smirked back. She sighed but then smirked again.

"Ha! You said seniors!" She exclaimed, he huffed then the two walked off, leaving me.. totally gobsmacked from the events I witnessed 20 seconds ago.

"Hey Babe? I need my history book that I left in your loc-.. are you alright?" Alya asked me.

"I'm good.. great! Amazing actually but let's just say your second favourite otp is making-out right now in that closet as we speak." Nino pointed to the door. Her eyes widened.

"Really! Let me see!" She exclaimed and opened the door.

The two turned to their bestfriends, "I guess you could say the cats out th-" Adrien was saying but Marinette cut him off.

"No!" She exclaimed. "Maybe later minou." She told him, he smiled.

Wait.. a cat pun.. and she called him minou! Wouldn't that mean that they know! Yes!

"Yes! Finally!" I exclaimed as I fist bumped the air. The three looked at me weirdly.

"Uh.. it's just something we've all been waiting for." I shrugged. They can't know that I know about their alter-egos.

"How about we go to our classes and leave these two.." Alya smirked as grabbed my hand then walked off.

Huh.. looks like that someday was today.

Age: 24

I was sitting in my room, that Alya and I share in our small apartment. When Chat Noir suddenly bursts through my open window.

"What do you want now Adrien?" I asked. Marinette and Adrien told us about their alter-egos 1 month ago when Marinette got pregnant. Yes.. Marinette and Adrien are married.

"If this is about you wanted to lend me money it's not gonna happen" I told him.

"No not this time but well you know since Marinette is pregnant, she can only go out on patrol for another few weeks then I'm not letting her, so I'll have to do it myself and I can't help out with catching all these robbers all the time so Mari and I spoke to Master fu anddddd..here you go." Chat passed me a black hexagonal box with strange red lines on it.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Open it.." Chat smirked. I hesitated but did what he said.

Suddenly there was a bright green flash, then out came a big green bug.

It looks a lot like Tikki and Plagg, Adrien and Marinette's big bug things so I could only assume this a-..

"Hello! I am a kwami! My name is Wayzz and I give you special powers to transform into a turtle themed superheroine!" The bug explained.

"Hey Dude! I'm Nino." I said.

"I know who you are young Nino." The bug nodded.

"So.. I basically become a superhero like you?" I asked Chat, he nodded.

"I have to get back to Marinette right now but at 9pm you have to go out and do patrol, Mari and I will meet you there but there is also-.. oh I have to go now!" Chat exclaimed as his miraculous beeped. "I'll see you later man." Chat fist bumped Nino then jumped out the window.

I was jumping on Paris' rooftops. Then I stop at the Eiffel Tower and sit on the highest level "This is the weirdest thing I've ever done..." I laugh.

Then I see something out of the corner of my eye and jump at it, we roll across the floor till I stop it.

"What the hell man?" She exclaims. It's a.. fox themed heroine? She looks familiar..

"Do you just go around and attack everyone you happen to just see out of no where" she huffs.

"Well I'm sorry foxy but it was just instincts." I furrow my brows at her.

"Did you not know that there was going to be another superhero joining the team? Or did you just think you'd get all the spotlight Shelly." She pulls at my goggles then they slam back onto my face.

"Ow! What the heck?!" I exclaim.

Her attitude is really familiar.

"Calm down you two." Ladybug tells us as she and chat walk up to the both of us.

"But-" The Fox was going to say something but ladybug gave her a look.

"Rena and Shell boy are going to patrol the west and Chat and I will take the east." She told us.

"Shell boy?!? My name is not shell boy!? It's... Carapace! Yeah.. my name is Carapace." I said confidently.

"Well Carapace. I'm Rena rouge, it's nice to meet you." She smirked and pulled her hand out for me to shake. I hesitated but then pulled my hand out to shake hers when she instead punched me in the stomach.

"Keep Up Shelly" Rena exclaimed then jumped off of the tower and started to run out for patrol, I sighed then went after her.

2 days later

Rena was ahead of me by.. _a lot._

This is the second time we've gone on patrol and she is once again ahead of me.

"How are you so good at this?" I asked as we stopped at a building to catch our breath.

"I helped Ladybug and Chat save my twin sisters when hawkmoth akumatised them into the Sapotis, you know about 8-9 years ago when all of those cloned little monsters ran around the city and caused mayhem." Rena shrugged.

"Oh well that makes sense." I said.

Wait a minute...

Alya's sisters were akumatised into the sapotis...

So why did she say her~.. oh god

Alya _is_ Rena rouge!

Rena rouge _is_ Alya!

She then sat down on the edge of the building so I sat next to her.

"You know Alya.. you aren't so great at hiding your identity." I said then she gasped.

"How did you..?" She asked, then I gave her a big Nino type smile.

Realisation hit her like a truck then she hugged me.

"I'd know that smile anywhere." Rena giggled.

"And I'd know that attitude anywhere." I laughed. She lightly punched me in the shoulder.

"Way to ruin the moment Shelly." Rena said.

"Still keeping that nickname foxy?" I asked.

"Yeah! I have plenty of nicknames set out for you! Shelly, shell boy, goggle face, ninja turtle-" I cut her off.

"Did you just say ninja turtle? As in the teenage mutant ninja turtles." I howled with laughter. Then she started laughing too.

We sat in silence for a bit... then I ruined the quiet moment when I said.

"Cowabunga Dude!" I exclaimed, she punched me harder in the shoulder as she laughed.

"Let's head to Mari and Adrien's house." She said, then we went off and de-transformed in their living room.

I see Wayzz and Trixx, Alya's kwami who She told me about as Rena, instantly go to sit with Tikki and Plagg.

"Hey man!" Adrien greets.

"Finally! You two sorted out that." Marinette says then grabs Alya's hand and brings her into the kitchen.

Adrien and I sit on the couch.

"So.. looks like you now know." Adrien smirks.

"Yeah... I now know two things actually." I tell him.

"Oh? Well I can only assume the first one is that Alya is Rena-" I nod "-but what's the second thing?" Adrien asks.

"I now know that I want to make Alya Césaire my wife." I smile.

and how do I know all these things?

Because of what most of my friends say. Because of what my children groan at when they know I'm right about something. Because of what my wife has to say for the next year since I won a bet.

Nino knows all.


End file.
